Such methods are used for rapidly determining the presence of one or more markers in a small volume of a bodily fluid. Known methods and devices are, for example, disclosed in the following documents: WO 2004/033101 A1, WO 2007/000048 A1, and WO 2009/14360 A1.
WO 2007/000048 A1 describes a point-of-care device comprising three or more porous membranes used to detect one or more markers from a small sample of fluid useful for identifying markers from whole blood. Arrays are described comprising a first step membrane being retardant of red blood cells and containing a detection reagent and a second step membrane having a porosity that is further retardant of red blood cells compared to said first step with minimal hemolysis of the sample and a third step membrane having a lower porosity than said second step and containing a capture probe.
Document US 2005/0244986 A1 discloses an analytical test device useful for example in pregnancy testing. In operation, a liquid sample is applied to a bottom end of the test device. There are functional zones provided on the test device. A circular zone may act as a control giving rise, for example, to a colored signal irrespective of whether or not the liquid sample applied contains the analyte to be determined. The determination of the analyte takes place in another circular zone. The user can determine whether the analyte is present in the liquid sample applied by comparing the signal produced in the two zones.
Document WO 2007/149043 A1 discloses an assay device for performing an assay on a liquid sample using a detection conjugate capable of binding to an antigen and containing a label.
Document US 2009/0253119 A1 relates to a lateral flow assay and system, including a test strip, for detection and quantification of analytes in samples, such as samples containing cells and fluid.
Document EP 1 975 619 A1 provides a chromatographic test device, comprising a first blood cell separation member, a second blood cell separation member and a chromatographic carrier disposed in this order from the upstream side of the direction of development of a sample.